Additions
by LadyShiva17
Summary: Batman proposes the Justice League accept a new member. Will she accept?
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** It's a work-in-progress, so be patient. Please R&R! But again, don't make me cry. Also, any suggestions for a title? This story is © ME! But the characters are © DC comics. So don't anyone sue me. I'll tell you guys more next chapter. Ciao!

**rEDmOONfEVER:** Yes, it's the new (in the middle) costume. In case anyone else wants to know.

**Sicily:** Yes I have seen the Halle Berry _Catwoman. _You don't want to get me started on how disappointed I was.... Also, the Justice League do know who Catwoman is, but not her secret ID, and have only had minimal interaction. They have also heard the rumors of a Cat/Bat romance....

* * *

: Chapter One :

: Watchtower, Justice League Headquarters, Earth's Moon - 12:20 PM :

The Flash raised his eyebrows and sucked back a mouthful of his orange and cherry slushy as he watched Superman and Green Lantern sit down to interview another possible newbie. Wally paused and thought for a moment. He wasn't actually _that_ new. The Flash had been friends with Booster Gold for a few years now, but he _was_ new to the Justice League. Lately, the Justice League could afford to increase it's members, and for the past week and a half the original seven had been conducting interviews with a bunch of wanna-be heroes. Most _did _have potential, Flash knew it, but _some_, well let's just say some shouldn't have been wearing those costumes....

Diana strode over and stood beside Wally, crossing her arms.

"So? Whaddya think, Di?" He asked and Wonder Woman grinned.

"Well, when Kal first spoke of this to me, I was skeptical, but now..." she continued while observing the interview taking place behind the glass, "Now I think its turning out to be really worthwhile." She turned towards Flash.

"Yup, I'm with you there. It's been what, less than two weeks, and out of twelve applicants we've already accepted four!" Diana nodded in agreement, but Wally had spotted Black Canary's new blond understudy. His eyes widened and he took a big, final gulp of his slushy. "The way this is going the League could totally end up with like, even more babes!" he exclaimed happily, forgetting for a millisecond just who he was talking to. "Uh... sorry, Di," he quickly apologized, remembering how is team mate didn't appreciate sexism very much.

Diana just rolled her eyes and said, "Wally, a woman does not have to be a 'babe' to be smart and powerful," she looked at Flash carefully.

"Yeah, I know.... But it sure doesn't hurt!" He gave her a wide toothy grin. Then, suddenly recalling that he'd promised to meet Linda for coffee, he zoomed off, without saying good bye to Diana. Quickly he reappeared with a swoosh and gave her a quick wave. "Gotta go, later!"

Diana opened her mouth to reply, but the Scarlet Speedster was gone before she could utter a single syllable. Wonder Woman shook her head, smiling.

"Diana!" Black Canary's voice rang out, "They need you to take an interview in a few minutes, if you can." Dinah jogged up to the Amazon, a small palm pilot in her hands.

"Of course," she nodded, "Can you tell me which room?"

Dinah glanced down at the little electronic screen. "Says here, room... eleven," she answered, "with... a Miss Bertinelli."

Diana recognized the name. "Isn't she the Huntress, one of Batman's affiliates?"

Dinah nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Have fun," she smiled and Wonder Woman set off toward Room 11.

Walking past, she noticed John and Kal exit the room where they had been interviewing the young Booster Gold. Serious expressions painted both of their faces. _Wonder how _that _went_, she thought to herself. Finally, she entered Room 11 and was greeted by the sight of a young, raven-haired woman of, she was guessing, Italian descent wearing a dark purple costume. She smiled up at Diana nervously, and though it had never occurred to Diana before, she realized that it was probably quite intimidating to be in the same room with the Amazon Princess herself.

Breaking the ice, Diana smiled and stuck out a hand. "Hi! I'm Wonder Woman, but you can call me Diana."

: Gotham's East End, Alley Behind Selina Kyle's Apartment - 1:12 AM :

The Batmobile slowed, pulling into the alley behind Selina's apartment in the East End. Batman killed the engine and shifted to face the woman seated on the passenger side. Even with only one dim street lamp to illuminate her face, she looked remarkably beautiful the way she was, her green eyes shining thought her amber-tinted goggles. She noticed him staring and he flushed and quickly looked away. Inwardly, she grinned at the sight of an embarrassed Bat. _Not something you see often_, she mused. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Selina," he started. She blinked. He continued. "I want to thank you... for all of your help tonight." He paused, searching for words. "...I really... appreciate it," he finished lamely.

A little disappointed, Selina thought for a moment. "...You're welcome, Bruce." She unbuckled the safety belt and reached for the car door. "And thanks for the ride home." Opening the passenger door, she turned to take one final glance at the tormented man in the driver's seat. She opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind when she saw him move. Perhaps he was going to speak? Instead he, quite abruptly, leaned across the space that separated them and caught Selina off guard with a deep kiss. Knowing from past experience that Batman was usually never one to make the first move, she was somewhat surprised, but she gladly responded to his lips. After a moment, Bruce pulled back for air and gently held her face close to his.

"I mean it," he said, his eyes fixed intently on hers, "Thank you."

Selina smiled wanly. "Well, you know, the Cat and Bat _do_ make a pretty good team," she teased. This made Bruce smile, which was a very rare and coveted occurrence. It seemed that only she, apart from his two sons, could prompt out of his cold, stone-like exterior a genuine smile. Yes, Selina was the only woman who had that... power, as it were.

After kicking butt and taking names all night, both of them were spent. Selina flashed him a quick grin and then planted a short, sweet kiss on Bruce's lips.

She winked. "See you around, Bats." And with that, she was gone.

"Engine," he commanded and the car started. The automated computer came alive.

'Destination?' It asked. For a moment, Bruce didn't answer. He was thinking. Finally his eyes lit up.

"The Cave," he ordered, and the vehicle automatically set off towards its destination.

"O?" Silence, and then a crackle of static.

_"Yes?"_

"Did you hear?"

There was silence again. _"Unfortunately... "_ she replied with an edge of disgust.

Bruce frowned. "What do you mean?"

_"__Oh nothing... Just remember to switch off your com link the next time you decide to make out with Catwoman."_

More silence. Bruce ignored her comment. "I was asking if you'd heard how your interview went."

_"Oh...,"_ Oracle laughed, _"No, I'm still waiting for my phone to ring."_

"And Huntress?" Bruce inquired, "Her interiew was today."

_"She thought it went well, but she won't know for a few days whether she was accepted or not."_ The Batmobile was nearing Wayne Manor. _"By the way, nice job with tonight's drug bust." _

"Yes, thanks to Catwoman for providing the information she did, it was a success."

_"She really came through, huh?" _

Bruce was quiet for a minute. "She always does, O."

There was a pause. _"Yes, I suppose she does."_ Even though Batman couldn't see it, he could tell that she was smiling.

"Get some sleep, O."

_"Yes, sir,"_ she joked,_"Oracle out."_ The line crackled again and went dead.

The Batmobile pulled into the usual spot in the center ring of the Cave and Bruce jumped out. He peeled back his cowl. Alfred was waiting there, clutching a tray which held a glass of purified mineral water and a plate of some sort of cookies with which Bruce connected their appearance to that of fecal matter. He had to ask.

"... Oatmeal cookies?" He eyed Alfred suspiciously. Lately his faithful butler had been insisting that he begin a healthy, organic diet, and one could never guess what would be next.

"My own concoction, Master Bruce. Oats, pineapple, macadamia nuts, ginger, raisins, and a hint of molasses." Bruce winced, but Alfred's eager smile made him take a 'cookie' simply out of kindness. His stomach pitched, but he forced himself to take a bite.

"Mmm...." Grimacing, he washed it down with some water. "That was... good, Alfred."

Alfred let out the breath he had been holding. "Thank heavens, sir, considering you were my, shall we say, guinea pig?"

Bruce coughed and quickly tossed what was left of his cookie onto the tray. "Alfred?!"

The butler cleared his throat. "Very well, Master Bruce. I will discard these wretched things and make a new batch tomorrow."

"Can't we just have plain old chocolate chip?"

Alfred frowned. "No."

Bruce was pleading with him now. "Please?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes, but he gave in. "_Oatmeal_ and chocolate chip, then."

Bruce grinned. "Thanks."

Alfred turned on his heel and started up the stairs. Then he paused and turned towards the young man, now sitting before a giant computer. "Will you be off to bed soon, sir?"

"Yes, Alfred," his eyes on the screen, "I just need to enter tonight's report."

"Very good, Master Bruce." Alfred continued up the steps. Bruce watched him go.

"'Night, Alfred."

: Wayne Manor, Outskirts of Gotham City - 9:48 AM :

Dick Grayson stood, in his blue pajama pants and a plain white shirt, at the top of the Manor's over sized staircase, eyeing the sleek, glossy mahogany banister. One had to line one's self up perfectly if one wanted to gain as much speed as possible on the way down. He was ready. Three... two.... Suddenly he heard Bruce's bedroom doorknob turn. Bruce probably would not be amused if he caught twenty-something Dick straddling the rail like a silly orangutan on a tree branch. Dick cringed at the thought of a long, boring lecture from his adoptive father. Now the door was halfway open.

"Now or never!" Dick cried, a little too loudly, and pushed off of the banister, sliding down.

Alfred was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Dick strode in.

"Morning, Al." He slipped past Alfred towards the table and at the same time swiped an orange from the fruit bowl.

"Good morning, Master Dick. I trust you slept well?"

"Like a baby," he grinned, "You?"

"Quite well, thank you."

He grabbed the morning paper and set it before him and began peeling his orange. It wasn't long before Alfred, in horror, took notice and shuffled over to place a saucer beneath his dripping orange.

"_Please_, Master Richard," Alfred sighed, exasperated, using Dick's full name.

"Oh!" Dick finally realized what his blunder was. "Forgot. Sorry, Al," he apologized, "Don't worry, I'll clean that up."

Alfred frowned. "I suppose there are no table manners required at the Tower?"

Dick reddened and looked down. "Actually, I...."

Alfred smiled warmly and patted the young man's shoulder. "It's quite alright, Master Dick."

Dick scooped up his orange peels and piled them onto the plate and then turned his attention back to the newspaper. "Had a chance to read the morning's paper yet, Al?" he asked.

Alfred was busying himself with whisking some sort of thick, yellow sauce. "I regret that I have not."

Dick mumbled a reply and continued reading the front page. "It's very... interesting! Guess who snagged the front page!"

Alfred continued cooking. "I'm sure I couldn't say, young sir."

"Listen to this!" Dick began, "The headline reads: _Batman and Catwoman Gotham's Latest Crime-fighting Couple?_" Dick grinned to himself and continued. "_The city__'s largest drug bust a success last night thanks to Batman and Catwoman! Is this the beginning of a new partnership? Looks like Catwoman's really turned over a new leaf, so are the two love birds going to finally make a go of it? What effect will this have on the underworld of Gotham City?_" Dick paused.

"Master Dick... I...." He was interrupted.

"Wait. There's more!" He finished reading. "_Could it be that Gotham's Dark Knight has finally found love?_" Dick started to laugh, but froze and sucked it back inside when he discovered Bruce was standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his massive chest. Alfred raised an eyebrow, but silently continued preparing breakfast. The kitchen was quiet, except for the noise of Alfred finishing up and Dick eating his freshly peeled orange.

Finally, Bruce cleared his throat and spoke. "You're still here?"

Dick's head shot up from pretending to read the Funnies, a confused look on his face. "Sorry?"

Bruce sat down across from his son. "I thought Nightwing was supposed to leave for Blüdhaven yesterday, on Titan business."

Realization dawned on Dick's face. "Oh! Right. I'm not needed there now, so I figured I'd just hang here for a little while. That is, if it's okay with Alfred." Alfred coughed in the background. Bruce just stared and Dick shot him a mischievous grin.

Alfred served the two their breakfast, who both smiled in appreciation for the beloved butler. Bruce unfolded his napkin and shrugged. "Well, as long as Alfred says it's okay...."

Dick grinned. "Then it's settled."

"That this morning's paper?" Bruce motioned towards the paper next to Dick, which he had hurriedly refolded.

"Uh...." Dick stammered in a panic. "...Yes?" He glanced up at Alfred for help, but only received a blank stare in return. Bruce was reaching for the paper. "Y-you know, I don't think there's anything that interesting in there this morning, Bruce...." It was too late. Dick held his breath and Alfred's dish washing ceased as they watched Bruce read the article on the front page. Then Bruce surprised everyone when he suddenly burst out laughing and nearly choked on his turkey bacon. Alfred and Dick both exchanged worried looks.

"You... you're not upset?" Dick asked cautiously.

Bruce stopped coughing and took a swig of his orange juice. "No," he replied. "Why should I be?"

Dick made a face. "I just know... how much you hate the media," he attempted lamely, "... and how they twist things...?"

Bruce casually took a bite of his whole grain toast. "Not particularly. Catwoman helped me with the case, and she assisted me in taking these guys down," he continued, without making eye contact with either Dick or Alfred, who was simply observing at this point. "That's all."

Dick stroked his chin, thoughtfully, and then leaned forward. "So," he ventured, "... does that mean the rest of the article's true?"

Without answering, Bruce swallowed the last of his orange juice and stood up, thanking Alfred for the food. Then he made the excuse of running late for a _very_ important Wayne Enterprises meeting, and quickly got out of the kitchen.

: End of Chapter One :


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Hey everybody, sorry I took so long to update, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep leaving reviews, I love them. Hmm, also, Batman may be a TAD OOC, but thats mostly because he hasn't exactly been in this situation before, right? Anyways, enjoy, and thanks for reading!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters related to Batman or any official story lines. They are the property of DC comics. BUT, this story does belong to ME. :)

* * *

: Chapter Two :

: Wayne Enterprises Building, Business District – 11:35 AM :

Left alone in the spacious Wayne Enterprises boardroom, Bruce Wayne sat deep in thought, drumming his fingers on the tabletop. It was not the recent board meeting that occupied his thoughts, in fact it had gone exceptionally well. Bruce was pleased with the direction his company was headed, and he was certain his father would have been as well. No, the meeting was not what concerned Bruce. So if it wasn't his day job that troubled him, it had to be the _other _job. And that's exactly what it was.

Since Batman's status as a JLA member had reverted to an 'emergency' member, he hadn't been directly involved in the intricacies of the league, though he remained in charge of security. As one of the original seven founders, he had supported the decision to increase the numbers of members, but other than that he'd stayed out of the way for the most part.

Up until now, that is. Yes, he'd thought long and hard about this, even talked it over with Alfred, and decided it was time to take his idea to the league. They wouldn't say no. He was Batman. No one says no to Batman, unless they're really brave, or just stupid. Either way, he knew what he was going to say. Bruce stood up and stretched. Then he strode out of the boardroom confidently, taking his briefcase with him.

: Selina Kyle's Brownstone Apartment, East End – 11:39 AM :

After waking up, Selina groggily showered and dressed, throwing on a tank and some yoga pants. Letting her short, dark hair air dry, she stumbled into the kitchen and remembered why she had bothered to wake up in the first place. She was hungry. Barely awake, she failed to notice a black ball of fur dart in front of her and she accidentally squished a little black tail.

Startled, she yelped and the cat hissed scornfully before scampering away, swishing it's tail wildly. "Sorry, hon."

Soon, Selina was preparing her breakfast, which was technically brunch, considering the time. She shrugged. What did that matter anyways? Besides, she worked nights. And a girl could always use extra beauty sleep. While she scrambled her eggs, Selina listened to her voicemail. Last night she was too exhausted and hadn't bothered to check them, intead she'd gone straight to bed. Yawning, she reached across the kitchen island and hit the playback button, then returned to the frying pan in front of her.

The machine beeped loudly and a robotic yet feminine voice started rambling. "_You have three new voice messages. Message one...."_

It was Leslie. _"Evening, Selina. Just calling to make sure you're home in bed, which obviously you aren't. Need I remind you that it was only last week that I stitched up a six-inch knife wound on your-" _Skip. Selina rolled her eyes. Leslie worried too much.

_"Message skipped. Next message....'Good evening Miss Kyle. It's Carla calling from Fifth Street Fashion, just informing you that your evening gown is tailored and ready for pick up or delivery at 555-'"_Selina pressed the magic 'skip' button again. She'd stop by Fifth sometime today.

Humming softly, Selina sat down at the quaint two-person dining booth to eat her eggs and toast while the last message played. It was from Holly, earlier that morning, mentioning something about a newspaper, but Selina wasn't paying much attention. She was too busy downing the last of her black coffee. It was something Alfred always teased her about, saying that she took her coffee straight because she was lovely enough as is, no need for sweetener. Selina would simply blush and tell him he was wrong. The machine beeped loudly again, signalling the end of all messages.

She glanced at the clock. It read eleven forty-five. She had an appointment at twelve! Cursing under her breath, she left the dirty dishes for later and hurriedly brushed her teeth and applied a bit of make-up. Selina hated rushing. Cats prefer to live at their own pace. As soon as she had changed into something more suitable, she quickly slipped into some heels and grabbed her stylish bergundy coat and purse, and ran out of the flat.

"It's a wonderful dress, Miss Kyle."

"Yes, excellent choice!" The sales women Carla and Berenice admired the evening gown Selina had ordered.

It _was_ beautiful, an elegant peacock green that began at the bottom and, darkening, gradually became black at the top. Sleeveless, it featured a low, boat-neck front with an open back which would hang loosely on her shoulders, and was floor length. It tapered in at the waist and again by her knees, but near the floor it sprayed out and collected at the bottom. Selina had had it designed especially to wear to the Masqued Ball that the Wayne Foundation holds every spring, for a different charity every year. She smiled, eyeing the exquisite green dress. Yes, this would be special.

"I'll just bag this for you." Selina waited while Carla, the younger salesgirl, carefully slipped a clear plastic cover over the gown and handed it to her. "Have a good day, Miss Kyle."

"Thanks. You too." Selina left the boutique and stepped out onto the wide sidewalk.

Once outside, she clenched her teeth in a grimace. Her head was throbbing. _Coffee,_ she thought,_ I need coffee._ Spotting a small cafe down the block, she started to make her way towards it with the least amount of bobbing or bouncing as possible, for the sake of her head.

Passing a newspaper vendor, something caught her eye and she stopped in her tracks. Her gaze latched onto a few particular words on the front page of the _Gazette_'s morning edition. She almost tripped over her feet as she lurched towards the papers. _So _this_ is what Holly was trying to tell me about...._ Her green eyes widened as she skimmed the page. Suddenly, Selina shook with laughter. The whole idea was absurd. _Batman and Catwoman Gotham's Latest Crime-fighting Couple? _She smirked._ Yeah, right. _That part of the article was obviously bogus, but her smile faded when her eyes traveled down to the last sentence. _Could it be that Gotham's Dark Knight has finally found love?_ She crinkled her brow, wondering whether Bruce had seen this. Probably.

The man operating the news stand saw her expression and motioned to the paper.

"Funny, eh?" He grinned and loudly popped his chewing gum.

No. It was unbelievable. How could they print this? Selina was outraged, but remained calm as she was in a public setting. The impudent man still waited for her to answer.

She looked at him. "Hilarious." Nervous, he backed away, allowing Selina to collect herself.

This... this wretched city, the one he fought so long and hard to protect, afforded him no respect, and this infuriated her. Despite being upset, she strode away nonchalantly, smiling to herself. _'Lovebirds', huh?_

: Watchtower, Observation Deck – 12:50 PM :

The view from the Watchtower was an extraordinary one. Sure, the twinkling stars were a sight all on their own, but the view of the Earth, from here on the moon, was amazing. A blue and white jewel amidst a blanket of black. Wally sighed contentedly, then wondered if Kyle was thinking the same thing. The newest Lantern, however, was busy inspecting his club sandwich. Wally turned back to face the view from space.

Wally West and Kyle Rayner were doing their shift of moniter duty for the week. It could get pretty boring, especially for Flash. He needed distractions. Suddenly the communicator beeped and flashed a green light. Finally, a distraction! Flash sped over to the computer and pressed a button.

"Yes?" He asked in a fake accent. Kyle looked up in curiosity.

_"It's Batman,"_ was the dry reply.

"Weeell hellooo..." Kyle tried to laugh but choked on the mouthful of bread and lettuce.

Wally straightened up and spoke again, but this time he meant business. "Seriously though, what can I do for you, Bats?"

_"You can transport me up." _

"That I can," Wally raced across the Watchtower all the way to the transporter room in less than one second flat.

"Prepare to be_ beamed,_" he joked cheerfully to himself and punched in the teleport codes. Within a minute, Batman materialized in front of him and stepped down from the platform. It reminded Wally of something he'd seen in a Start Trek episode before.

"Thanks, Wally."

Flash smiled. "No problemo. Long time, no see." Then Wally remembered that he had abandoned Kyle on the observation deck. "Gotta run!" He saluted playfully before speeding away.

J'onn was scrutinizing an x-ray when the double doors to the medical bay automatically opened and Bruce stepped inside.

_Good to see you again, Batman_, he telepathcally welcomed his friend without turning around.

_And you, J'onn_, Bruce replied in thought. He walked over to where the martian was standing and looked at the x-ray. "A fractured skull," he said.

"Yes," the alien agreed, "Much like your injury some months ago." J'onn stole a glance at Batman, who seemed troubled. He did not need to be told that Bruce disliked speaking about past events revolving around the villain, Hush. It was a terrible ordeal that had left Bruce in emotional ruins, up until a few months ago.

_I'm sorry if I've upset you... _the Martian Manhunter apologized.

Bruce let out a haggered sigh. _Don't be. It's nothing. _

J'onn removed the x-ray from the backlights and switched them off.

"What is the reason for your visit, Batman?" He looked at Bruce.

"I need to speak with the league. I'm calling a meeting. One thirty."

J'onn nodded, suspecting it was important to Bruce without having to delve into his mind. "I will be there." He smiled at Bruce, but only recieved an anxious glance in return before Batman turned on his heel and walked out of the infirmary.

There was murmering and excited whispering as heroes filed one by one into the Watchtower's well-furbished conference room. First inside was Superman, then Wonder Woman, with Flash closely following, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter. Lastly, Batman entered. Anyone who had been smiling stopped and prepared to pay attention to what the man was going to say. Wally coughed and Shayera folded her arms.

"I called you all together to get your opinion on something," Bruce began.

John interrupted. "And that is...?"

"I'll get to that. But first I want to commend you for the work you've put into increasing the league's size." His teammates all looked at one another, surprised.

"Thank you, Batman," Diana bowed her head slightly, accepting the compliment for the rest of them.

Batman nodded, then continued. "Now, I want to suggest another individual addition to the league. A valuable one."

Superman leaned forward. "Who?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "I want to sponser Catwoman in joining the league." More murmuring broke out among the seated heroes. Batman cleared his throat to get their attention again.

John stood up. "Are you joking?"

Wonder Woman joined him. "You can't be serious."

Wally raised his hand queitly. "Can I say something?" He recieved irritated glares. "I don't get what the big fuss is about. I think Batman's onto something. Catwoman would be a great asset to the team." The other heroes all stared with their mouths wide open. "Plus she's hot."

Hawkgirl nearly lost it. "But she's a theif!"

"Was," Batman corrected Shayera. "And she's been an ally of mine for years now," he defended. This quieted Hawkgirl. Wonder Woman stared, incredulously.

Then someone who had not spoken, as of yet, did so. "Do you trust her?" asked Superman.

The noise died down, allowing Bruce to give him the answer he had prepared before hand. "With my life."

As if they had been somehow deflated, the heroes ceased arguing. Green Lantern, who had been gesticulating wildly, let his arms fall to his sides. Wonder Woman fell back into her chair and Hawkgirl slouched where she stood. Flash grinned and Superman just looked at Bruce, his eyes full of understanding.

J'onn, who had not even moved, finally stood and started to speak. "That is reason enough for me. If Batman trusts her, why should we not?" There was a collective nod.

"Let's do a vote!" Flash chimed in. He jabbed the air with a red gloved hand enthusiastically. J'onn raised his hand, too. And Superman. John shrugged to himself and put up his hand as well. Diana, without making eye contact with Bruce, reluctantly raised her arm. Then Shayera.

Superman walked to the front of the room and stood beside Batman, "Then it's done. Catwoman will be here for an interview as soon as possible, and she will be welcomed with _open arms_."

"Thank you," Batman addressed the entire room. "You have my appreciation." He turned to leave the room, but first shot a glance at Superman. "I'll see you in Metropolis, Clark."

Clark knew what he meant and nodded in reply. Then, the man in the cape and cowl left through the door, silent as ever. Once he was gone, the room remained silent. His proposal, and their answer, had left each person astonished.

: The Daily Planet Rooftop, Metropolis – 4:00 PM :

On the roof of the Daily Planet it was quiet. The only noise was that of the sirens below and a plane flying thousands of feet overhead, probably enroute to Edge City by the looks of it. Suddenly, the quiet was interrupted when a tall figure wearing blue and red landed on the roof.

"I'm here, Batman," Superman looked around him. "Where are you?"

Silently, Batman stepped out of the shadows. "Thanks for coming," he said, and walked over to his colleague.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Batman looked down before answering him. "Am I doing the right thing, Clark?" Superman didn't say anything, so Batman turned back to face his friend, only to find he was hovering without realizing it.

"Do you have to do that right now?" Batman asked impatiently. Clark had been thinking, but Bruce snapped him back to the here-and-now.

"Sorry." He let his feet touch the concrete again. Bruce, as tall as he was, could never compete with a floating Kryptonian, so seeing Superman back down at his level made Bruce feel a little more confident.

"Am I, Clark? Or was it foolish of me to even suggest it?" Bruce allowed his shoulders to sag, ignoring the urging of Batman to stand tall and proud.

Superman cleared his throat. "Bruce, I think it was very... brave of you to think of inviting Catwoman into the league." Bruce's mouth twitched slightly at hearing the word 'brave', but he allowed Clark to continue."I don't think anyone seriously opposes it," he paused," but that wouldn't even matter as long as your motives are proper and your goals are reasonable."

Superman looked at Batman, who folded his arms. "You haven't answered my question."

"Yes, I think what you're doing is good." Bruce relaxed a little. "But, may I ask, why _are_ you doing this?"

Bruce tensed up again. "She has amazing skills, she's smart, quick, she's...." Bruce trailed off.

"Excuse me?"

Batman swallowed. "I said she can work wonders with a lock."

This time Clark folded his arms. "Well, she _was_ a burglar...."

Bruce frowned beneath his cowl. "Not any longer, she's completely reformed!" Superman concealed a creeping smile as Batman continued. "You have no idea how much good she's done for the East End. She's accomplished so much, the streets are practically litter-free, figuratively _and_ literally!"

Revealing his smile, Clark held up a hand. "Then why are you second-guessing yourself and your decision, and _her_, for that matter?" His fellow hero was quiet. "Bruce, is that the _only_ reason you want her to be on the team so badly?"

Bruce turned away, then tried to speak. "I... wish I could..." he stammered.

Clark sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If you love her that much, and it sounds like you do, then you have to tell her."

The Dark Knight's face reddened. _How does he do that? _He sighed."I don't feel like that would be... enough. She deserves... more, from me."

"Listen, Bruce. The longer you wait, you may end up missing your chance. Don't waste another minute."

Bruce was silent for a few minutes before Clark came up to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Trust me."

: End of Chapter Two :


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N**: Hey, sorry I've taken so stinking long to update. Sincerest apologies. I know this chapter is a bit short, but I had to get it done anyways. Next chapter should be more interesting. :)

* * *

: Chapter Three :

: Corner of East Fourth and Harris, East End – 11:22 PM :

Perched agily on the roof ledge of a sleeping apartment building, Catwoman kept vigilence over the alley below, watching for the people or person she was waiting for. Tonight was quiet, but she had a gut feeling that it wouldn't stay that way. The only sound she heard was the muffled techno music eminating from the dance club a few doors down. The good citizens of Gotham sure knew how to live it up....

Finally, the back door of the club opened and four rough-looking men stepped outside into the alley. Selina smirked. This was what she was waiting for. She knew who they were, and more importantly who signed their paychecks. Lately, her side of the city had been relatively undisturbed. However, now it was bearing the arrival of an old street villain, none other than Rupert Thorne, the aging mob boss who used to give Batman trouble. Word under the street was that Thorne was planning something big to announce his arrival in Gotham. He was moving in on Catwoman's territory, and that was bad... for him.

Her grip on the super high-tech binoculars, which she had... borrowed from Bruce a while ago, tightened. Catwoman needed to set the record straight with Thorne. Scoping out the four uglies below, she sized them up one by one. Baldy was clearly the leader of the little pack, and the other three: Cigarette, Touque, and Tattoo-Face, simply followed him around. She could tell that Baldy and Tattoo-Face each carried a piece, but Cig and Touque were either unarmed, or they only possessed small weapons. This would be _way_ too easy.

Her targets started to walk into the open and ended up directly under a flickering street lamp. They stopped for a moment and began talking.

"So what'd he say, Marcus?" From above, Selina overheard Touque addressing Baldy as she silently scurried closer.

"Yeah! How much we gettin' for dis gig, man?" It was Tattoo-Face this time. Cig wasn't joining the conversation just yet. Instead, he threw down his old smoke and lit up a new one. Baldy spit on the pavement.

_How attractive_, Selina rolled her eyes. She was right overhead now, but held back to listen for a moment.

"The old man says we's can be rollin' in about fifteen-hundred a week...." Touque whistled his delight and Tattoo-Face cursed in expression of his. "So long as we get dis job done right. Wants a big splash an' all." The other two nodded in unison, but Cig only grunted to convey his agreement, or disagreement. Selina shrugged, and decided she had heard enough.

Noiselessly, she leapt down and landed behind the foursome. "You're just the boys I wanted to see," she grinned as they spun around in surprise. "Boo!"

"S'the crazy Cat-chick, man!" Again, Selina rolled her eyes.

Cursing, Cig flicked up an eight-inch hunting knife, while Baldy, also known as Marcus, and Tattoo-Face both whipped out their glocks. She had to disarm them before they got a chance to fire. She wanted zero casualties, after all, there were people within firing range behind her.

These guys were not systematic, they panicked, with the exception of Cigarette who stood back and waited. The minute the guns were cocked, Catwoman unleashed her cat-o-nine-tails and, with a delightful cracking noise, sent their weapons flying over twenty feet.

"Argh!" Tattoo clutched his red, throbbing hand where a second ago the gun had been. In rage, he and Touque, who didn't seem to be armed at all, charged at Catwoman. She leapt gracefully into the air above and dodged their attack.

. . . . . .

"You tell your boss what will happen if he decides to _stay_ in my town." She thrust out with a powerful roundhouse kick and hit her target. The thug stumbled backwards and then dropped to the ground, joining the rest of his colleagues, if you could call them that. "Got it?" She snarled.

"Uhhnn...," he groaned, holding his shiny, bald head in pain.

Catwoman took a half step back to admire her handy work, then glared at him, "Now get out of here, scum," she spat and turned away. He didn't make any effort to move, he was still clutching his head. Stopping at the foot of a nearby building, she looked back and, smirking, called out, "You might wanna put some ice on that."

He whimpered a curse in reply and tried to get up, but Catwoman didn't bother to stay and watch. Grasping her bola, she latched it onto the flagpole above her and swung off towards her next destination.

. . . . . .

Halfway between a newly renovated hotel and the ancient Gotham Plaza East highrise, Catwoman's com link sounded. This surprised her, since only a few select people had her 'number', as it were. That exclusive group included Bruce, Oracle, Holly, and Slam. The first two only ever called when it was an emergency, it was way too late for Slam to be paging her, and she was already headed toward Holly's.

She shrugged and switched on her link. "Hello?" She asked, setting down between the two buildings for a moment.

_"It's me." _It was Bruce.

"Oh.... Hi."

_"Are you in the middle of something?"_

Selina looked around her. "Sort of. Why?"

_"Can you come by the Cave tonight?"_

She frowned, confused. "Is something wrong?"

She heard Bruce clear his throat. _"No, I just... need to talk to you." _

Not caring that he couldn't see her do it, she nodded. "Sure, I'll be there later." There was a very quick pause, and then Bruce thanked her and the line between them was cut.

She stood in that spot for a moment afterwards, wondering what Bruce wanted to discuss. She hoped it was all good news, the last thing she wanted to hear was about someone's untimely end, or something of that nature.

Glancing up at the night sky, she could tell it was late. She didn't know exactly how late, but she figured it was getting to be twelve. Wayne Manor was all the way across town, and then some. There was no way she was going by foot. A visit to Holly's was going to have to wait. Making the way to her apartment, Selina made a promise to call Holly and let her know the second she had a chance. Holly knew things often came up unexpectedly, she'd understand.

Landing lightly on the ashphalt ground behind her building, she walked over towards a concealed, half-sized garage and, taking out a small device, pressed a few buttons. Queitly, the garage door opened, revealing a jet-black motorcycle. A gift from Bruce. She no longer needed to borrow the Batbike. He had had the body customized to match Catwoman's unique style. A purple headlight, glistening black paint, tapered at the two tips on either side of the front hood, closely resembling cat ears, and the windshield was tinted purple. It reminded Selina of her old costume, the purple and green suit, back from when she was still stealing and Batman was still chasing. It was sweet of Bruce, especially since he wasn't exactly the sentimental type.

She walked it out into the open and, straddling the dark leather seat, she pulled on the sleek black helmet that had come with the bike. It had two large, enforced, clear lenses that were shaped the same as her own goggles, and there was ample room for them under the helmet. Selina smiled to herself and sighed, _Thinks of everything. _

Grinning, she revved the engine, making it purr, and took off down the alley.

: The Cave, Beneath Wayne Manor – 12:16 AM :

*Intruder alert,* the automated security protocol sounded it's subtle warning. *Eastern entrance.*

Batman, who had been keeping busy updating files on the "super computer", as Tim liked to call it, jerked his eyes from the incredibly dull, decade-old case file, and brought his attention to the screen of the eastern security camera.

The corners of his mouth curled, slightly. "Intruder... _right_," he muttered sarcastically to himself. He went back to his work and, as expected, in a few moments he heard the sound of a rumbling engine and then the squeal of tires coming abruptly to a halt somewhere behind him. "Having fun?" He inquired without turning around.

The kickstand was shoved down and a helmet was pulled off. "She's a beauty, and fast!" Light steps approached from behind.

"I know."

Black, vinyl clad arms slinked around his neck and rested on his chest. "Engine purrs nicely, too." She felt his muscles react involuntarily from her touch, and she leaned in next to his ear. "But the _real_ fun's only just started...." She brushed her lips against his stubble-ridden cheek, enticingly.

Unable to feign disinterest any longer, he jerked his head to the side and caught her lips in his. Swiveling the chair, he pulled her down into his lap without a seconds hesitation. She flowed with him and landed comfortably on top of him without their lips breaking contact.

His hands remained around her waist and hers were now at the back of his neck. Subconsciously carressing him with her claws, she peeled back his cowl, revealing a pair of half-closed, startling blue eyes with dilated pupils. She guessed her eyes were in a similar state at the moment.

He deepened the kiss and his gloved hands carefully slid up from her waist to her ribs. As soon as he did that, she shuddered and stifled a giggle. That tickled. Not wanting this kiss to end, he quickly moved his hands past her ribs and up, resting on either side of her face. He gently removed Selina's goggles and pushed back her cowl. Closing their eyes, they relaxed into eachother's embrace.

Finally, encouraged by his body's need for oxygen, Bruce pulled away, and bright green eyes fluttered in pleasant protest. Regaining control of himself, he leaned back and admired her. She must have been the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. He reached up slowly and brushed a shock of black hair out of her eyes, smiling down at her. She blinked slowy.

"Thanks for the bike," she smiled.

"Anytime," he grinned.

Coming to life again, Selina positioned herself more steadily in Bruce's lap, her arms still hanging around his neck. "I was on my way to visit Holly when you called me."

He nodded. "I'm glad you came anyways," he flashed her a coy smile.

"So...," she frowned. "What is it you want to talk about?" She asked, looking up at him curiously. He shifted beneath her weight and focused on the stone floor. He cleared his throat.

_Just say it_, he urged himself, _Get it over with.... _He took a deep breath.

. . . . . .

"Are you insane, Bruce?!"

Bruce winced. Selina was on her feet again, pacing the granite floor of the Cave. He had come right out and said it: "Selina, I know you would be a most valuable asset to the Justice League and I think you should consider applying for a position on the team."

At first, she simply stared at him, wide-eyed, in disbelief. Had he really just suggested what she thought he had? Her, _Catwoman_, join the JLA? It was nearly unfathomable.

Bruce was still in his chair, watching her pace back and forth. It wasn't long before he started doubting himself again. _Am I out of my mind?_ But he remembered Clark's words from earlier that day: "...Why are you second-guessing yourself and your decision, and her...?"

"Is this a joke? Because this is me laughing, Bruce." Selina's voice broke through his thoughts. Finally, Bruce stood and walked over to her.

"That's exactly what they said," he stated calmly.

Selina paused. "What? Who's 'they', Bruce?"

"The League. I've already consulted the other founders."

Selina's jaw dropped, but then she frowned. "Well, they were right. There is no way this would work. They still just think of me as 'the thief Batman's got a thing for'...."

Bruce shook his head. "Yes, at first a few of them did react the same way you just did, but the team realizes that it –" he grasped her hands in his, and stared down as he trailed in the middle of his sentence. "...that they would be foolish to pass you up." When he said the last part, their eyes locked for a moment before Selina narrowed hers.

"But its impossible!" She protested.

Bruce folded his arms, defiantly. "Why? Clark and J'onn and Wally agree with me," he smirked. "Especially Wally."

Selina paused and mulled over this. "And what about your precious Princess? Does she support this, too?"

Bruce was taken aback. "Selina –" He tried to clarify, but she stopped him with a raised hand.

"Normally, I strive to not be the jealous type, but...," she pursed her lips, unable to finish.

Bruce, beginning to melt from the inside, gently took her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eye. "Selina. I've never cared for Diana the way I care for you. You and I are something different. Something extraordinary." He punctuated this confession with an affectionate kiss to her lips.

Satisfied, Selina flashed him a coy smile. "I know, Bruce." She tore herself away and settled upon a stone-carved counter top and sighed. "But I will have to get back to you on this... crazy idea of yours."

Bruce nodded. "I understand. But before you go, I want to show you something." Selina raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Taking her hand, he led her over to the computer and punched in what looked like random numbers. Then he spoke into a small device while his eyes rested on hers. "Watchtower. Teleport two to deck fifteen."

Almost instantly, they were engulfed by a cold, blue light, and the Cave was empty.

: Watchtower Observation Deck – 1:28 AM :

As soon as the flash of blue light dissipated and she saw the billions of stars before her, Selina realized where they were. With Batman still grasping her hand, she was compelled to rush towards the humongous window.

She had been on the Watchtower a few times before, but never at nighttime when the spotless white halls were virtually unlit and uninhabited, silent. The view was breathtaking.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She heard Bruce's voice beside her.

"Yeah," she whispered. His fingers being entwined with hers, he turned her towards him, breaking Selina's gaze out the window.

Looking at him, she narrowed her eyes. "Why did you bring me up here, Bruce?" She questioned.

"I.. I don't know why," Bruce thought as he spoke. "I just wanted to. I wanted to show you this," he stretched out his other arm, motioning toward the spectacular view before them.

Selina smiled at this. "That's sweet of you, Bruce."

He let his arm fall to his side. "I'm not usually sweet."

She shook her head, grinning. "No, you're not." Her smile faded. "I've been making a world of difference in the East End, you know."

"Yes, you have," he agreed.

"I would still need to carry on with my regular patrol."

He understood her dilemna. "You can. I do. Batman is a back-up member, emergencies only. Works well. In fact," he continued. "You can even do, what is essentially, a trial run on the team. If, it turns out, this doesn't work, you'll have no obligation to stay, Selina."

There was silence for a few moments between them. Then she took a deep breath.

"Fine. What exactly do I need to do?"

: End of Chapter Three :


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** I know, I know.... Sigh. Here's chapter 4. Hope you like. :)

* * *

: Chapter Four :

: Bird's Nest, Above Gotham City Library – 6:15 PM :

Apart from the calming notes of classical playing quietly in the background, the only sound of life inside the ancient attic of the Gotham Library was the soft tapping of computer keys coming from behind the huge, glass clock face. Barbara Gordon sat at the over-sized computer station, shooting glances to each of the five monitor screens as she effortlessly typed away. Years ago when she was tragically forced to give up physical crime-fighting as the vigilante Batgirl, she instead became the information broker to superheroes worldwide known as the tech savvy Oracle. As part of the short lived affiliation Birds of Prey, with Black Canary and Huntress, the Gotham Library's clock tower had been the ideal headquarters for the team. They nicknamed it the Bird's Nest.

After the team had gone their seperate ways, Barbara kept the alias of Oracle and the Bird's Nest became her private headquarters. With these resources, she used her skills to assist the hero community. In particular, she works closely with Batman and his colleagues. At the moment, though, she was in the middle of a conversation. Barbara grinned as she held her earpiece, listening.

"Oh, come on... No way!" She sorted through some files that Dick had asked for a few hours ago. "Dick, I highly doubt that Bruce and Selina are serious.... I mean, they never really were."

"_I think you're wrong, Babs_," Dick countered, speeding down West Thirty-Fourth Street on his bike.

"Uh huh. Let's just say if you _were_ right, how would you feel about it?" The redhead asked curiously.

"_I'd be ecstatic. I know it's hard to admit, but Selina is good for Bruce. She makes him human," _Dick paused._ "Even though, technically, he's not an alien... You know what I mean._"

Barbara laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean," she agreed. "Either way, I guess we'll just have to wait to see what happens with them."

_"'Guess so,"_he conceded, hugging a tight corner with the motorbike and nearly grinding his knee against the pavement.

"Okay, those files should be coming up on your console," Barbara said after a moment.

Nightwing quickly glanced down at the screen embedded into the bike's cramped dashboard. Immediately, the bright blue screen indicated a download was in progress. Seconds later it was complete. _"Got 'em, Babs. Thanks." _

Barbara grinned. "You know my fee." She heard Dick laugh lightly into his com link.

_"Right. Dinner or movie?"_

"Your choice, of course," she smiled as she ran a hand through her fiery red, shoulder-length hair.

Dick quieted as he thought for a minute. Finally, he had an idea. _"How 'bout Tony's? You like his spaghetti." _

Surprised that Dick Grayson remembered who's spaghetti she favored, Barbara's smile widened, and she was almost glad Dick couldn't see her now.

_"Tomorrow night okay?"_ He asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah.... I mean, that sounds great, Dick."

_"Good. I'll see you later, Babs."_

"'Kay." Their communications were cut. _'Kay? That was the best I could come up with? _"Real smooth, Barbara," she shook her head in disbelief before turning her attention back to the screen directly in front of her.

Pulling up a different folder, she scanned the information inside. Huntress was looking for dirt on "Boss" Maroni, but on her own the most she could come up with was that he ran every gentleman's club on the Lower West side. So she'd enlisted Oracle's help, hoping she'd find something more incriminating. She could do that, easy. Barbara had been working on that when she'd been rudely interrupted by Dick and_ his_ request. Now that that was done, she could get back to the first job.

Suddenly, there was a bright blue flash of light from behind her. Quickly, she spun around in her wheel-chair to see the light dissipating and a very tall figure step out of the shadows of the cluttered room and into view. Barbara stifled a small gasp when she recognized the visitor.

"Barbara Gordon. It's nice to see you again."

It wasn't the fact that the voice belonged to Wonder Woman that surprised her, but the fact that said woman was actually _there_. In the Bird's Nest. Barbara hadn't quite expected to get a "hero call-back," as Dick had jokingly named it, in person.

The Amazon stepped forward, a look of concern gracing her features. "Are you well?"

Barbara closed her mouth, which had been dropped open in shock, and shook herself. "Uh, yeah. Yes. I'm fine," she stuttered pathetically.

Wonder Woman smiled kindly. "Oh. I'm glad. Can we speak?"

Barbara nodded and gestured to a chair a few feet away and wheeled her own chair closer. Obligingly, Diana sat, after having to first vacate the seat of a few stray books. "I'm assuming this is about the league... and my interview?"

Diana nodded her head up and down. "You're correct." She softly cleared her throat before continuing. "After taking your application into serious and thoughtful consideration, the Justice League has come to an agreement," she paused.

Barbara leaned in. "Go on."

"Barbara, you are invaluable to the JLA as Oracle right now. What we propose is that you be linked into our communications system and have complete and direct access to all servers onboard the Watchtower. That way you will be more involved in missions and an even greater asset to the team."

Barbara frowned. "I see," she nodded. "Would Gotham City remain my main base of operations?"

"If you like, absolutely," the Amazon answered.

The redhead tapped her chin, thoughtfully."Hmm...."

: Transport Room, Watchtower – 12:45 PM :

The same blue light that made Selina shiver two nights ago flashed and she found herself, this time, in the Watchtower transport room. Awaiting their arrival was a green-skinned man. J'onn J'onzz studied the woman before him. Dressed head to toe in black vinyl, she wore sturdy combat boots and gloves that concealed dangerously sharp claws, thick goggles to protect her eyes and a whip was tied about her waist. Next to her, the Dark Knight himself stood erect with his arms crossed. The light fading, he and Catwoman stepped down from the platform and walked over to the martian. J'onn J'onzz offered a green hand to Catwoman, as handshaking was a traditional human custom, and smiled pleasantly.

"Selina. Once again, it is my pleasure," he greeted her.

Selina took his hand and returned his kind expression. "Likewise, J'onn."

Martian Manhunter turned his attention to Batman. "Bruce."

Batman nodded his acknowledgement. He was tense, though he tried not to let on that he was, and he wasted no time with social banter. "Is everything ready for her?" He asked impatiently.

J'onn held up a reassuring hand. "Relax, Batman. You're early. Why don't you introduce Catwoman to some of the others?"

Bruce looked at Selina, who looked at Bruce.

She gave him an expectant look. "Why not?"

He sighed. This would be the worst part of his day, he knew it. "Fine," he motioned for her to follow him before stomping out of the automated doors. "Come on."

Selina shot an apologetic glance at the martian, who smiled in understanding, and quickly followed Bruce. He was _not_ the social type.

Batman sighed again, exasperatedly, while making his way to the new air-propelled elevator, which he'd upgraded three months ago. Since then, he'd only been inside it a total of seven times, and even that was within three visits. Batman didn't spend much time in the Watchtower. Catching up to Bruce, Selina fell into step with his long strides. He didn't say anything.

She pursed her lips. "Need I remind you that this was _your_ idea?" He only grunted in reply. "Will you slow down?" Losing patience, she grabbed an edge of his cape and tugged. He slowed to a stop in the empty hallway and faced her, his jaw set. "That's better," she patted his chest where the cape was, smoothing it back down. "Bruce," she began. "I know you're not the _social_ type, and I understand why you're... miffed." She gave him a small smile. "But I'm sure you know, too, that this is an excellent opportunity to demonstrate that you... well, mean business," she looked up at him. "About this... about _us_."

He took a deep breath. "You're right."

"'Course I am," Selina grinned, slipping her arms up around his neck. She leaned against his rippled chest and Bruce let his hands rest on her tapered waist. He bowed his head and their mouths made soft contact. It was short and sweet, but graphic enough that Bruce had been glad there was no one around.

A moment later, he led Selina further down the hall and into the elevator. Without having to do anything else, Batman simply spoke aloud. "Deck six."

Immediately, the elevator shot upwards. Bruce took a step back and leaned against the inside wall to wait.

Selina was curious. "What's on deck six?" She asked.

"Main controls," was his quick response.

"Enlighten me," she prodded.

He casually cleared his throat. "There should be a few people there today, for you to meet." Selina nodded, but she couldn't help smiling to herself.

After a few seconds, the elevator came to a halt and the white door opened for them, revealing their destination. Stepping out, Catwoman took in her surroundings. The entire room was nearly as large as a school gymnasium with white-grey walls. Bruce had once said that the entire Watchtower was constructed out of a metal called promethium, which happened to be virtually indestructible and was not found on this Earth. A gigantic computer screen occupied the widest wall, with several smaller ones surrounding it. Each ran a different program with different scenes playing out. One monitored a city she recognized as Gotham, another Metropolis. Keystone, Star City, Manhattan and several others were also displayed onscreen. These cities, Selina noted, were the bases of operations for key members of the league, such as Flash and Superman.

Her eyes were drawn to the four, silver chairs that were place before the largest monitor, only two of which were empty at the moment. The two occupied chairs swiveled to greet her, and she recognized the heroes as Green Arrow and Black Canary. Selina raised a brow at the sight of Green Arrow's feathered cap, but didn't say anything as the pair approached with their hands extended neighborly. Bruce stood at a distance, still near the elevator doors, watching. He noticed Oliver's facial expressions as he, first, took Selina's clawed hand.

"Green Arrow," Oliver introduced himself with his alter-ego only.

Selina nodded graciously. "It's a pleasure."

Arrow smirked and bowed slightly, bringing Selina's hand up to his mouth for a short peck. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

Selina blushed and the Dark Knight frowned. She took Dinah's hand next and shook lightly.

"Selina!" Black Canary smiled. "Welcome aboard the Watchtower."

"Hi, Dinah. Long time, no see," Selina smiled attractively. Oliver, now standing erect, wore a surprised look on his mustached face.

"You two know each other?" He asked, pointing from one to the other.

The two women exchanged looks before Dinah turned to him. "Haven't you heard of the Birds of Prey?"

He was still confused. "Yeah," he gestured towards the newcomer. "But you weren't part of the team," he paused. "Were you?"

Catwoman shook her head. "I only helped out once in a while," she smirked. "When they needed me."

"And," Canary enthusiastically chimed in. "_That's _how we know each other."

Slowly nodding in recognition, Green Arrow grinned as something else started to forge in his mind. Bruce checked the time on his personal computer that was visible through the lenses of his cowl. Five minutes until Selina's interview. Queen was about to take yet another step closer to Selina when Batman moved forward and blocked his path.

Selina realized what he'd done, however, other than a minuscule upturn of the corner of her mouth, she pretended to be completely oblivious in front of Bruce. "Time to go?"

Batman nodded once. He started towards the door of the new elevator. Before she left to follow him, Selina directed a grin towards Dinah's knowing eyes. This was another woman who had gotten to know the true Bruce Wayne, and she understood Selina's plight. Oliver watched as she entered the elevator after Batman.

He lifted a hand. "Good luck."

Selina smiled coyly as the white elevator door abruptly slid shut.

: Conference Hall, Watchtower – 12:57 PM :

Walking along yet another white corridor, the pair were silent as they approached the main conference room, which would be used to conduct Catwoman's short-notice interview. At the entrance, the two came to a halt, and Bruce turned towards Selina. She met his eyes for a moment before he motioned for her to go inside. She lightly ran her hand down his strong arm as she moved past him and disappeared into the room.

Batman had not been told who would actually interview Catwoman, and he wanted to know. It was making him anxious. He was rarely anxious. He caught a glimpse of the red coloured walls inside the conference room as the two white doors closed after Selina had gone through. There was Clark, Superman. Bruce strained to see the second person. It was Hawkgirl. Shayera Hol, of all people. Bruce sighed. There was nothing he could do now, Selina was on her own.

: End of Chapter Four :


End file.
